warrior_cats_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiercestar's Journey
'Prologue' The rogue tabby drew closer. Glinting in the blood red sunlight, his eyes surveyed the camp, imagining the joy of finally defeating ThunderClan. A white tom stepped forward, “should we attack now,Stormclaw?" he whispered, clawing and tearing the ground with his paws. "I clearly remember telling you, Cloudfeather, to wait for the signal!" The tabby retorted. Soon ThunderClan will fall. Soon I will have control, soon I will rule all Clans! He thought. As the ShadowClan warriors poured out from behind him, he lowered his stomach to the ground. Signaling his followers to help, he thought of a time of no ThunderClan, no RiverClan, no WindClan, just a single all powerful cat.Opening his jaws, he scented the filthy cats beyond. He hooked his claws into the bramble wall as the others did the same. Then, with a tremendous pull, he and the rest of the ShadowClan cats tore a gaping hole in the protectective wall and his warriors were revealed. Scenting the terror coming off of the exposed warriors. Blood pounding in his ears, he and his warriors rushed in clawing and tearing at the warriors beyond. 'Chapter 1' Fiercekit woke to a prodding in her ribs. Wriggling closer to Moonflower, she tried to drift to sleep. "Wake up, Fiercekit. Mother won't let me out unless you're with me!" Her eyes closed tight, Fiercekit batted Seakits paw away."Please? Please?" "I want to sleep!" Fiercekit said as she rolled over. But going outside did seem fun. Sighing, Fiercekit huffed, "Okay," and got up. "Race you to the Fresh-kill!" Seakit shrieked as the sped away.Running as fast as she could, Fiercekit just barely beat Seakit. "Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Seakit wailed as she barreled in to Fiercekit. "Did not!" yowled Fiercekit as she pinned Seakit to the ground. "Did to!" retaliated Seakit as she grappled her sister and flipped her over. "Did not!" managed Fiercekit as she was pummled in the stomach. "Did to!" Seakit growled as she head-butted Fiercekit. "Well, looks like we have two little warriors, eh? Too bad their not supposed to fight each other. Run along now, and don't let me catch you to squabbling again, you hear?" Pinestar chuckled as he padded to the fresh-kill. Dashing over, Fiercekit and Seakit wondered what their warrior names would be. "Mine might be... Fierceclaw!"Fiercekit said. "Naw, maybe... Fierce-no-brain, 'cause you're crazy!" "Will not," Fiercekit said as she peeked over at Pinestar, who was looking up at them from his fresh-kill. Eying Pinestar, she gulped down the rest of her mouse, and bounded to the apprentices stump. Fiercekit was looking around, seeing if any thing new was there, when she heard a crash. Looking up from the little bettle crawling across the stump, Fercekit turned her blue eyes on the thorn barrier, a thorn barrier with a stream of ShadowClan cats pouring through it. 'Chapter 2' Fiercekit looked around for Moonflower, wanting her mothers protection. She saw what looked like a gray tabby, and dashed over. she realized to late that the angry green eyes were that of a ShadowClan cat. "Trying to be a warrior you little ThunderClan kit? Run along now, before you become my next meal." The cat raised his claws as a rage of dark, blue-gray fur barreled into him. "Leave my daughter alone, Stomclaw! Fiercekit, go back to the nursery!" before she could think, she found herself bounding away as fast as her legs could carry her. "Fiercekit! Is that you?" Her mother's voice came from the nursery, strait a head. "No you don't," a ShadowClan paw appeared in front of Fiercekit, who tried to dodge them but was caught on her neck by a single, thorn-sharp claw. Letting out a wail of pain, Fiercekit skidded into the nursery and collapsed. The last thing Fiercekit saw was a frightened Moonflower, a mass of fighting cats, and... Pinestar leaving camp unnoticed? Three days later... Fiercekit awoke to a soft patting at the base of her neck. Featherwhisker was applying new dressings to the ragged gash that the ShadowClan cat had given her. "Ah, your awake." Meowed Featherwhisker, and, raising his voice he called, "Moonflower! Seakit! Look whose woken up." Moonflower padded slowly into the den, her tail and head drooping. Seeing fiercekit awake, she raised her head and rasped, "Stormtail is... D-dead." She slumped down next to Fiercekit as Seakit bounded in. Her sister didn't seem to be aware of the sadness her mother felt. "What happened? Why is father dead? Who is Stormclaw?" The questions that had burned within her suddenly lept forth. "I think I can answer those." Sunfall entered the den. "Featherwhisker, I must speak with Fiercekit in my den." "But Sunstar, she's gravely injured and only recently woken." Featherwhisker pleaded. "Then I will speak with her here. Moonflower, Seakit, return to the nursery, Featherwhisker, you may stay." Category:Fanfictions